emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8370 (17th January 2019)
Plot Vanessa realises Charity has hijacked Miles' proposal and demands the horse and carriage to be turned around. Jacob and Maya lock themselves in a classroom. They kiss and begin to undress but are interrupted when someone tries to open the locked classroom door. The pair quickly get themselves together then open the door for Jessie. Graham manages distract Noah before Debbie lets the truth about Joe's disappearance slip. After Noah leaves the café, Graham tells Debbie there's no value in anyone else knowing the truth about Joe. Debbie demands Graham gets her Jacobs Fold back and in return she'll keep her mouth shut. Debbie and Graham's altercation continues in Main Street and is witnessed by Cain. As Charity and Vanessa get out of the carriage, Megan questions what they were doing and Miles threatens to call the police. At that moment, a flash mob start singing but it's not the song Miles wanted. Miles' girlfriend Christabelle is appalled by the way Miles speaks to the flash mob so tells him she doesn't want to marry him then asks Megan to give her a lift back to her car. Vanessa also asks Megan to give her a lift too, leaving Charity crushed. At the careers day, Kerry and Jimmy host stalls on beauty and haulage respectively. Leyla asks Maya how Jacob's school work is getting on. Maya tells Jacob he needs to have more ambition to get what he wants. Cain approaches Debbie and questions her about her talk with Graham but Debbie isn't pleased to see her father. After Debbie drives off, Graham and Cain exchange words. Charity drowns her sorrows with a bottle of champagne. Tracy tells Charity that alcohol won't solve her problems and encourages her to think of how she's made Vanessa feel. Charity doesn't believe she's good enough for Vanessa but she's desperate to marry her and wanted to do something that would make her feel amazing. Meanwhile in the pub, a mortified Vanessa tells Rhona and Chas that she got goosebumps when she realised what Charity was doing but then she learned Charity had stolen someone else's proposal. Chas passes it off as Charity being Charity. Tracy heads to the pub and admits to Vanessa that she encouraged Charity as all her proposal ideas were lame. Tracy can see Vanessa is gutted about the way things have turned out. Charity pours away a bottle of champagne. Upon returning from the careers fair, David notices Jacob is being quiet so he puts his arm around Jacob and tells him he just wants him to be happy whatever career her pursues. A devastated Charity sits silently in the marquee. When Vanessa appears, she tells Charity that self-pity doesn't suit her - they're good enough for each other. They're good for each other. They're prefect for each other. Maya and Jacob meet at Johnny's Play shed behind Tug Ghyll. Maya goes to kiss Jacob but he pulls away. Maya tells Jacob she was sending him a message earlier about getting what he wants then goes to kiss him again but Jacob insists he can't do this to David. He tells Maya if she wants to carry on seeing him, she'll need to break up with David. In the pitch black, Charity searches the Home Farm driveway for the ring. She manages to find the ring then nervously begins babbling her proposal speech. Charity tells Vanessa she must have something deeply wrong with her to want to be with her then asks Vanessa to be her wife. A delighted Vanessa accepts and the pair hug. Right on cue, fireworks begin going off. Vanessa comments it's perfect. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Kev - Sam Gannon *Miles - Theo Devaney *Christabelle - Faye Castelow Locations *Home Farm - Driveway and marquee *Hotten Academy - Classroom and hall *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Back garden Notes *Members of the flash mob are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes